Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for injecting material, like steam into predetermined zones surrounding a wellbore.
Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to the selective treatment of wellbore zones, typically by the injection of steam. Traditional means of injecting steam to various locations in a wellbore means placing valves in a tubular string and then opening the valves by shifting sleeves with wireline. However, in steam injection wells there are working limits regarding bottom hole temperature and surface temperature as to when wireline can be used. High temperatures in these type wells can reduce the tensile strength of the wire and high surface pressure and temperature of steam can be very hazardous to service personnel required around the wellhead. There is a need therefore, for a new and improved way to inject steam at various predetermined locations in a wellbore.